The present invention relates to a barbecue grill for outdoor cooking of the type having vertical spaced heating panels between which foodstuffs can be supported for cooking.
Vertical barbecue grills of this type have the advantage that grease, fat, and other cooking residues do not drip onto the heating panels but can be caught in a drip pan below the cooking area. However some fat will often splatter outwards onto the heating panels. The fuel for such grills is commonly some form of solid fuel such as barbecue coals, which has a relatively long warm-up time before cooking can be started and which is fairly messy to clean up after cooking.
Vertical barbecue grills are often designed with one or both of the panels slidably mounted so that they can be moved inwards or outwards to control the amount of heat supplied to the cooking area.